History Has a Habit
by Julie-Ann S
Summary: Joe comes home from San Francisco with a prospective new bride. Adam, for reasons of his own is determined to make sure she doesn't become Mrs. Joe Cartwright.(Second story in the series)


Another day was progressing smoothly at the Overland Stage office in Virginia City. Charlie Watson, the manager of the office, looked at his watch and nodded once. As he walked out of the office into the sunlight, he could see that people were slowly gathering to meet the incoming stage. Shielding his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light, he walked in his usual casual pace towards two men who were waiting expectantly for the stage.

"Should be here any time now, Mr. Cartwright." Charlie said in a cheerful voice.

Ben Cartwright turned to face the man. "Thanks Charlie. Nice day isn't it?"

"Sure is Mr. Cartwright. Too bad I have to work. Sooner be fishing down at the lake."

Hoss Cartwright nodded in agreement. "Same here Charlie. Same here."

Charlie smiled. "Well I best be getting back to it."

Ben and Hoss watched as Charlie left to talk to the other people who had gathered to meet the stage. Ben anxiously took out his watch and looked at it. After he had placed the watch back in his pocket, he turned to Hoss. "Any sign of Adam yet?"

Hoss shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't seen him since he took off to get somethin' from the mercantile."

"Didn't he have some letters to send as well? I'm sure I saw him put something in his saddlebag earlier."

"Yeah, most probably Pa. Come to think of it I think he did say somethin' about mailin' some letters." Hoss smiled. "Pa? Do you think this girl Joe is bringin' back is as pretty as he says she is?"

Ben laughed "You know Joe, Hoss. He's always been one to brag about being able to pick out the prettiest girls in the pack. Don't see him changing now, do you?"

"No siree, Pa." Hoss laughed.

The two men were then suddenly distracted by the sound of thundering hooves. They turned towards the direction of the sound and waited.

* * *

Adam looked at the address on the envelope to make sure it was correct. He walked over to the postmaster and handed it to him. "Here you go and you may as well see if there's any mail for the Ponderosa while you're at it."

The postmaster looked at the envelope. "Hmm...all the way to Washington. That'll be fifty cents." Adam handed the postmaster the money and walked over to the window where he could see the stage coming in across the road.

"I'll just check your mail for you now Mr. Cartwright. Pretty sure there was something here for the Ponderosa."

"Thanks," Adam said absent-mindedly as he watched what was happening across the road. He had seen his Pa and Hoss arrive at the stage office while he was completing his letter. Adam wasn't quite sure if his father or brother knew whether or not he was in here. It didn't matter. He was nearly finished and soon would be joining them in meeting Joe and this girl he was bringing home with him.

Adam smiled, as he continued to watch as his youngest brother stepped out of the stage and then casually turn to help the mystery lady out. When Adam finally saw the face of Joe's girl, he could feel nothing but shock. In that instance, the smile on Adam's face disappeared as his mind began to race. It couldn't be...no it can't be. Moments later another man stepped down from the stage out on to the street. Him too? No this can't be right. Adam shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Sure enough he was seeing straight. As he watched Joe introduce the man and woman to his father and brother, Adam could feel a sense of dread wash over him. How on earth did Joe manage to find her? He was sure that Joe didn't frequent the places where she could be found. What was exactly going on here? The only thing he knew for certain was that he couldn't go out there and join his family. Not now and not until at least he knew what was going on.

"Mr. Cartwright? Mr. Cartwright? I've got your mail."

Adam turned to face the postmaster, "Sorry." Taking the mail, he then asked the postmaster if he could use the back exit. The postmaster was a little surprised but agreed. As Adam was leaving he turned to the postmaster, "If my father or brothers come looking for me, tell them I had some things to do and I'll see them later." Adam left, leaving the postmaster scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

"Well...how do you like it?" Joe stood in the middle of the hotel room. It was one of the finest rooms that they had in the International Hotel and he knew nothing but the best would do for the woman standing in front of him.

"I like it fine, Mr. Cartwright." The woman turned to Joe and with a twinkle in her eye, smiled brilliantly at him. Yeah, thought Joe, this is was one heck of a woman. As he looked at her pretty upturned face, he longed to kiss her then and there but knew that he couldn't. Both of their fathers and Hoss could walk in on them at any minute.

Just then, Hoss walked into the room, followed by Ben and the girl's father. Joe smiled as they came in. The girl's father walked to his daughter and repeated the question Joe had asked earlier.

"Yes father, I like it very much. It's one of the nicest rooms I've ever been in," she replied.

Joe turned to the girl's father, "Mr. Smith? I trust that your room has meet with your approval as well."

"Yes son. It's the finest that I have found in a long time." Sam Smith nodded his head. Yes, he thought, things were better than they had been for a while.

Joe grinned. He was glad that Renee and her father liked their rooms. He looked at his father and brother and felt very reluctant to leave. "I guess we'd better be going and let you both rest up. It's been a long journey." Turning to Renee, he took both of her hands in his, "Until tomorrow," and kissed her on the cheek.

"Until tomorrow, Joe," she whispered breathlessly back at him.

"Aww c'mon Joe. Time we were goin'. Gotta ranch to run you know." Hoss smiled.

"Ok. I'm coming." Joe followed Hoss and Ben out of the room.

When they finally left the hotel, Ben, Hoss and Joe made their way to where the horses had been left. An extra mount had been brought in, so that Joe could ride home. Hoss stood there for a moment, looking like he had lost something. "Dadburnit. Now where do you reckon Adam has gotten to?"

Adam's horse was nowhere to be seen. Ben tried to think of something say but had no answer for Hoss. Joe was a little angry that Adam hadn't bothered to turn up and meet him at the stage. He had been half expecting Adam to meet them at the hotel, but that hadn't eventuated either. It looked like his brother had gone off one of his mysterious trips again.

Ben was slightly worried. He knew Adam had intended on being there to meet Joe at the stage. He still had no idea what to think or do about Adam and his disappearing tricks. Even though Adam had stuck pretty much close to home in the last couple of months, there were still times where he would just take off without a word and then return home as if nothing had happened, with a ready excuse at hand.

"Your brother is probably already on his way home. I expect we will see him there," Ben said, trying not to sound too concerned.

"Yeah, you're probably right Pa." Hoss nodded. "Probably got distracted by somethin' and by the time he finished up, figured it was too late to come and meet us. He must have gone home." Making up reasons for Adam's absences had started to become second nature to Hoss. He hated doing this to Pa and Joe but he knew whatever it was that Adam was involved in, it was important and that was all that mattered. The need for secrecy was paramount to Adam and Hoss wasn't about to disappoint his older brother.

The three men, seeing that there was no more to be said on the matter, got up on their horses and headed for home.

* * *

Adam sat staring at the fireplace. He had followed his family and their two visitors to the hotel. He stood outside and watched for a few moments before deciding to head home. Throughout his journey home, he been trying to come up with some excuse he could use to explain to his father and brothers, his notable absence. Joe, he knew, would not be very amicable mood. In fact, if he knew his youngest brother, he may be downright livid about the whole situation. Joe would most certainly have the time on the ride home to get himself worked up. Adam knew he had to be prepared for that possibility. As he ran his hand through his hair, he also tried to think about what he could do to start talking Joe out of proposing to the girl he had brought back with him.

He remembered what Joe's letter had told them. Joe's letter had mentioned that he was bringing home, some girl that he had met while he had been in San Francisco. Adam had originally been pleased to hear that his brother may have found someone worthy enough. The letter also mentioned that she had lived all her life in the city and knew nothing of what it was like to live in the country. It was Joe's intention to bring her here to see if she would take to living out here. The letter had also indicated that Joe had held off proposing until he was sure that she loved it out here as much as he did.

The way Joe had described her was as if he were describing an angel. An angel. Adam laughed at that the thought of that now. Back then it sounded nice but now...now that he seen who the girl was, it was absolutely ludicrous. Adam knew the girl was as far as anybody could get from being an angel and her father well - that was another thing. He wondered how they were getting away with that one. The man who claimed to be her father wasn't her father. Just how had Joe managed to find her? That was one of the many thoughts that continued to plague him. The upmost thought in his mind, however, was the one of what she and her so-called father were up to now. He had to find out as quickly as possible and with the added task of talking Joe out marriage, Adam knew he had an uphill battle.

As he sat there staring at the small fire that burnt in the fireplace, Adam began to formulate a plan of action on how to handle this situation without giving anything away. The girl and her father, and this he was positive about, didn't know that he was related to her prospective husband. Well...they had known him by a different name and different occupation back when he had first met them. Thankfully at least he that in his favour at this point in time.

First on the list, Adam noted was to find out as much as he could from Joe without sounding too nosy. This was going to be hard he thought. He could imagine what Joe's reaction would be. Knowing that his brother hadn't even bothered to meet the girl he intended to marry and then to have to ask a lot of questions about her from that same brother was not going to go down too well. Adam sighed. He was not looking forward to this or to the possible ramifications that it could bring.

* * *

Dinner that night was a rather one-sided affair. Ben, Hoss and Joe talked about his trip to San Francisco. Adam had apologised to them earlier when they had arrived home and his family seemed to accept Adam's excuse of being sidetracked by a problem at the mercantile. Joe had listened to Adam's apology with little or no emotion. When the conversation at dinner turned to the Smiths, Adam listened for a while, intent on getting as much information as possible. The fewer questions I have to ask, the better, he thought.

As he continued to listen to Joe talk about Renee, Adam felt both worried and annoyed. He was worried about the fact that there was a chance that all this would end badly for Joe, whom he could see was very much taken with the woman. The annoyance came from the fact that he knew what she was really like and at the moment he felt powerless in being able to break the hold that she had on Joe. Adam knew that he had to start talking out Joe out of marriage as soon as possible and if he didn't get started now, he may never.

Adam sat up straight in his chair and prepared himself for what would follow. He gazed across the table at his brother. "So Joe, is she all you've hoped for?"

Joe's eyes narrowed. He had seen that Adam had chosen to remain quiet for most of the night until now. What was Adam up to? He was a little annoyed by Adam's question. "Yes she is Adam. Yes she is. Why do you ask?"

Hoss and Ben could see what was coming. Hoss had the strong suspicion that Adam was on some sort of fishing trip but decided not to say anything until he could confirm his suspicion. Ben, on the other hand, didn't know why Adam was so intent on getting on Joe's wrong side all of a sudden. He thought it would be wise just to remain quiet for the time being but he was also prepared to step in if need be.

Adam leaned forward a little. "I thought to ask because we've seen it all before. Each one of us knows that you have been in this same situation before with other girls. What makes this one so special?"

"What makes this one so special? What sort of question is that?" Joe's voice began to rise slowly.

"I mean that all the other girls were special to you too. So, what makes this one different from the others?" Adam didn't like the words coming out of his mouth but he had crossed the line and there was no going back.

"She is different from the others. Don't ask me how or why...I just know she is," Joe said as he tried to keep himself calm.

Adam could see that Joe was determined not to let his oldest brother get the upper hand. Time I tried another tact, he thought. "This Renee girl...do you know everything that there is to know about her?"

Joe blinked. He was beginning to realise that Adam wanted to make sure that he was sure. But why? "Yes I am sure I know everything. Why are you so determined to make sure that I do know? You haven't even met her yet."

Nodding Adam replied, "Yes I know I haven't met her yet. But are you sure that you know everything that there is to know about her? No skeletons in her closet or anything like that?"

"No skeletons in her closet!" Joe didn't like the way this conversation was going and besides his temper was beginning to get the better of him. Quit while you can Joe Cartwright. "You know what it looks like to me, big brother." Joe stood up. "It looks like you're intent on talking me out of this marriage. I haven't even proposed to her yet and you're already talking me out of it. When I do proposed, it will be...it will be. Forget it!" Finishing on that note, Joe excused himself from the table and went upstairs to his room.

Adam cautiously looked at his father and then at Hoss. The looks they were giving him did nothing to ease the burden that he was carrying.

* * *

The next day long after Joe had left to go into Virginia City to visit Renee and her father, Hoss approached Adam to discuss what was troubling him. Hoss found Adam in the stable tending to some of the horses. Matters between Adam and Joe were going from bad to worse with each passing hour. Breakfast that morning had resulted in another near argument over Joe's choice in a wife. Hoss had the strangest feeling that Adam was holding back for some reason. He knew he had to talk to his oldest brother before he could do anything else.

"Hey Adam," Hoss said casually.

Adam turned to see Hoss standing next to him. "Hoss. What can I do for you?"

Hoss took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about this situation that you and Joe are in."

Adam nodded a couple of times. "Yeah I figured that you'd be wanting to talk about it. You want to know why I'm acting the way I am."

"Yep. Wouldn't have anythin' to do with you know what?"

"Yes it does and that's all I'm going to say on the matter. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I know it's hard sometimes not being able to tell you anymore than what you need to know."

Hoss could see that this business was worrying Adam. That weight he had carried when he first arrived back home was back. "Adam I know. It just that I don't want to see Joe get hurt."

"I don't want to see Joe get hurt either." Adam hesitated before continuing, "This job that I do is not so bad...most of the time. It's only when family is involved, that it gets hard." Adam placed his hands on Hoss' shoulders. "It's better for Joe to get hurt now instead of later on when it's too late to do anything about it."

Hoss nodded in understanding. He really felt for Adam but he was also glad he wasn't in Adam's shoes. The situation with Joe was going to get a lot more worse before it got any better.

* * *

"What? You can't be serious Adam!"

"Yes Pa. I'm serious. Sorry, but I don't think my hanging around here will make things any better." Adam glanced cautiously at his father. His father had reacted in the way he had expected he would.

Ben stared up at Adam. He was seated at his desk and had been going over some of the ranch's accounts when his son had come in. When he saw Adam he could tell that something was not quite right. Adam had been very apprehensive about broaching the subject that they were discussing now. He couldn't begin to understand his son's latest behaviour. Ben took a deep breath before going on. "So...you're intent on going away on this fishing expedition? Don't you even want to meet the girl your brother intends on marrying? You know you'll have to meet her sooner or later."

I rather it to be later...much later, Adam thought. He sighed and then nodded "I still intend on leaving this afternoon and going away for a few days. You know how I feel about what's happening with Joe. Something tells me there's something not right about the whole situation. I just don't want to be around to see Joe make a fool of himself."

"Is the way you feel about it?"

"Yes Pa. It is."

"I suppose nothing I do or say will make you change your mind. I'm telling you Adam, I'm not happy about this but I know I can't stop you. You're a grown man...it's your choice. I still wish you would reconsider."

"I wish I could too, Pa. There's some things in this world that I just can't explain and this happens to be one of them." Adam walked around the desk to where his father was seated and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I just need to get away."

Ben placed his hand on Adam's arm, "I know son. I just...I just wish that sometimes you could be more open with me."

Adam gave his father an affectionate smile. This was still one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life. Keeping secrets from his father was not a pleasant task. All that he could get out of this state of affairs between him and his father was the thought that he was extremely blessed to have Ben Cartwright as his father. He couldn't ask for a more understanding father but it still didn't stop him from feeling a wave of remorse even time he told his father a lie. It was regrettable that there was a part of his life that he may never be able to share with his beloved father.

* * *

A few hours later, Adam was carrying out the last of his preparations for his fishing trip. He was too absorbed in checking the straps on the pack horse that he was taking with him, that he didn't hear Joe coming up to him. When Joe had arrived home, Hoss had greeted him and told him that Adam had decided to go away for a couple of days. Joe was not happy that Adam had decided to forgo meeting Renee and her father once again in favour of something else. He, however, felt a little relieved at the prospect that he wouldn't have to keep fighting with his brother over his intentions to marry Renee.

"So...you're really going on this fishing trip then?" Joe asked.

Adam jerked. He was a little surprised to find Joe on the other side of the pack horse. He had been hoping that he would be long gone before Joe came home. It was plain to see that plan had just gone out the window. He curtly nodded, "Yes I am. I don't want to be around here for the next couple of days."

"That figures. Since Renee and her father are coming tomorrow to stay for a few days." Joe hesitated before continuing, "I expect we won't be seeing you again until long after they leave."

"You got that right." Adam continued to check the pack horse.

"Fine then. If that's the way you feel about. I'll see you when you get back." Joe could feel his temper beginning to rise again.

"That's the way I feel about it. It's a shame that you don't." Adam turned to his horse and mounted it. Grabbing the reins of the pack horse, he was just about to move off when Joe stepped in front of his horse.

"Not so fast big brother. This isn't finished yet. No more beating around the bush. I want to know what you really think."

Adam stared at Joe. He knew Joe wasn't going anywhere until his brother got what he wanted. Finally Adam had had enough and he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. "You want to know what I think? Well I'll tell you. She's no good for you Joe. She's after something and I can tell you, that I know it isn't you. You'd better off with one of those saloon girls in town then you would be with her. Now out of my way!"

Adam kicked his horse and Joe jumped out of the way. As he watched Adam ride away, he could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He felt like going after his brother and throttling the living daylights out of him. Joe stood there with his fists clenched by his sides. How dare he insult Renee like that. He hadn't even had the decency to meet and get to know her before he formed an opinion on what she was like! Joe had no idea of what he wanted to do next, so he continued to stand there staring off into the distance.

* * *

Night had fallen and the streets of Virginia City were quiet except for the odd person heading to one of the local saloons. Adam took out his pocket watch. She should be here any minute now...that's if she got his message. He had watched Mitch Hawkins take the message to the hotel. When Hawkins had returned, he dutifully told Adam that he had delivered the message personally to her. Adam then paid off the old man with a bottle of whiskey.

As Adam waited for her to arrive, his thoughts wandered back to his confrontation with Joe. All the frustration and worry over this whole problem had finally gotten to him. Without thinking, he had blurted out the first thing that had come to his mind. He regretted that he had done it now and was hoping that, after all this was over Joe would conveniently forgot what he had said in the heat of the argument. He shook his head. He had given away too much in his last statement to Joe...he'd have to be more careful in the future.

After he had placed the watch back in his pocket, he continued to wait. He had ridden for a couple of miles, that afternoon, in the direction of the lake and when he was sure he wasn't being followed, he had change direction and headed into Virginia City. Meeting Renee tonight was the number one priority at the moment. The offer he had for her he had to make before it was too late. If she was still the woman he remembered her to be, then she would probably need a day or so to consider it and to find out what Joe had to give her in return. Adam laughed. That girl always did know how to wrangle anything out a man and he knew that she would be determined to get the possible outcome for herself, no matter what the cost.

"Well...I see that you haven't changed a bit." Adam turned to see Renee standing behind him. He politely did a half-bow in her direction. She smiled knowingly back at him. Yes, Adam thought, still as beautiful as ever. A temptress if there ever was one. Even though he had always known what laid under that charming exterior of hers, he still found her to be a little fascinating.

"And I see that you're still the same," Adam replied. "I was quite surprise to see you after all these years and in a place like Virginia City. Not quite your style is it?"

"We're both the same, you and me, Mark Rydell. We both go where the money is and the money just happens to be here." Renee admiringly looked at him up and down. Still as handsome as ever - smiling that smile of his, showing off those gorgeous dimples. Every once in a while, ever since their last encounter, she would think of him and then chide herself for being so stupid in letting a catch like him get away. She would then remember why she let him slip so easily away. Gamblers were never that reliable where money was concern.

"Well I know what brought me here…rich ranchers and miners just waiting to be fleeced. The question that begs to be asked is this then...was it a miner or a rancher?"

"A rancher. I plan on marrying him and taking him back to San Francisco so that we can live the high life there." Renee took a deep breath and placed her hand on Adam's arm. "He does have some other things going for him, though. He is very nice and handsome. "So..." she shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe it won't be so that hard being married to a man like him."

Adam shook his head and laughed. "Some things never change, do they?" He then brought up his hand to lightly touch an errant blonde curl that was sitting on the side of her face. He didn't like what he was about to do Joe but it was either this or have her join the family and that was something he was not willing to entertain. Adam knew he'd have to perservere if he was going to save his brother from the clutches of the beautiful Renee.

"You're right, Mark. Some things never change. No matter how hard I try to deny it. There has always been that certain something between us. It's amazing how after all these years, we can still pick up from we left. However, I think we are beginning to digress from the original point of this meeting. Your note did say something about an offer that I couldn't refuse." She placed her right hand on the lapel of his coat.

"Yes my dear, it most certainly is amazing. As for my offer, I think it is most definitely something you can't refuse." Adam slowly took his time, as he caressed her right arm with his left hand. "Hmm...shall we...shall we find somewhere more private so that we can discuss it." Adam raised an eyebrow and smiled "Your room perhaps?" He touched the side of her face lightly with his right index finger. "I happen to know of a back way into the hotel," he added matter-of-factly.

"I bet you do, Mark Rydell. I bet you do." She coyly nodded and sighed. There's was something about this man that was just plain irresistible. Right now it was thoughts of him that occupied her mind and that suited her just fine. Remembering her previous encounters with Mark was sending a small shiver throughout her body. Joe Cartwright had certainly not come up to scratch in the way that Mark had. It didn't matter though, Cartwright was only an end to a means and he paled into insignificance when she compared him to the man she was with now. It was just a terrible shame that Joe wasn't more like Mark.

Adam put his arm around her waist and gently lead her off in the direction of the hotel's back entrance.

* * *

Renee stood on the porch fanning herself. The night was rather warm. As she looked around she raised an eyebrow in disgust. Dirt and dust everywhere. How could anybody bear to live in this place? She shook her head. It took ages to get anywhere and when you got there, there wasn't that much to do. Yes, she thought, the city was most definitely the place to be. All of its attractions and the never-ending excitement had always fascinated her.

"I hope I didn't keep you too long," Joe remarked as he approached her. She looked very beautiful tonight. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

She sighed as she nestled her head on his chest. "No, you weren't gone that long."

They stood there for a moment. Renee itched to find out what Joe's plans were for after they got married. She had a feeling he would propose marriage at any moment now. The pride she felt as she recalled how easily she was able to mask her real feelings and to pretend that she actually enjoyed the provincial life out here was at times overwhelming. Joe had been taken hook, line and sinker and that pleased her. Not many men had come around as easily as Joe did, especially Mark Rydell. The thought of Rydell sent another shiver through her body. She quickly brought her emotions under control and got back to the matter at hand. All that was left to do was to convince Joe that the city was the place to be.

"Uhhh...Renee?" Joe put his hand under her chin and tilted her face towards him. The time had come and he was certain of what her answer would be. How could she possibly say no? "Renee will you marry me?" he lovingly whispered to her.

Renee beamed. She felt like jumping up and down but restrained herself from doing so. She had got what she wanted since the first time she had seen Joe and all that lovely money he was carrying with him. No more trying to work out where the next meal was coming from. From now on she could do whatever she wanted. The thought of all that money she was going to get was enough to make her burst. She enthusiastically answered yes to Joe's proposal.

When he had gotten her answer, Joe had initially wanted to shout and tell the whole world that Renee Smith wanted to be his wife. He looked at her face and that thought went out the window as quick as it had come. All he wanted now was to kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore and thusly set about doing so.

After a few minutes, Renee decided she needed a break from Joe's amorous embraces. Holding him at arms length, she smiled shyly. "Joe, if you don't mind and if you don't think I'm being too forward. I've got some questions that need to be answer."

Joe nodded and escorted her to the seat on the porch. After they had seated themselves, Joe placed his arm around her shoulders. "Ask away. I hope they're not too hard."

Renee smiled sweetly. "First, I want to know where we will be living after we're married."

Fair question, Joe thought. "Here of course. Well, not exactly here that is. I have a cabin not far from here. I've been planning to do it up when the time came to make it suitable for my wife and our family."

"Here!" Renee wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But I had my heart set on living in San Francisco. I even found somewhere for us to live." She then proceeded to give Joe the details of a house she knew of that was situated in one of the most elite parts of San Francisco.

Joe sighed. He could understand her predicament. He didn't like the idea of leaving his home either so he guessed it was much the same for her. "Look, I understand how you feel but you'll soon learn to love it out here. Everyone did eventually. Besides if we moved to San Francisco, I would have to find a job."

Renee was confused. This didn't sound right. His family was rich. Why on earth would he have to work? "What about your money? I thought..."

Joe interrupted her. "I'm sorry if you're under the impression that I have plenty of money. Sure Pa gives us a bit extra when we go away on trips but other than what we only get what is due to us. We have to work for any money that we do get."

Renee immediately stood up. "You're telling me that you're just a working man! You have to work for every single dime that you get?"

"Yes I do. But that shouldn't matter. Or does it? If you love me then that's all that matters. Money shouldn't even come in to it." Joe was beginning to have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Who said anything about love? I've had a lot more better offers than this before. In fact I had one just last night!" By now, Renee could see that she had been wrong about Joe Cartwright. How could she had been so stupid? She let go of all pretence and started to look for a way out. The deal Mark Rydell's had offered her was looking better by the minute. From what Rydell had told her last night, he was giving her to till the end of the month to take up his offer and to meet him at one of the places they used to frequent in New Orleans. Sam wasn't going to like this turn of events. But to hell with Sam. She remembered what had taken place the night before and she knew she had nothing to lose. The deal that Rydell had placed before her was most definitely one she couldn't refuse.

Joe got up from the seat and approached Renee. He could see that she was irate and he wanted to make her understand his position. She took a step back as he came near her.

"No, this won't do, Joe Cartwright. You're not the man I thought you were. When I first meet you in San Francisco you were willing to give me anything I asked for. I assumed that it would be that way all the time. Looks like I made a mistake. A terrible mistake," and with that she ran inside, crying her eyes out.

Following her quickly inside, Joe found Renee in the arms of her father crying hysterically. Ben and Hoss just stood there, unsure of what to make of the situation. Joe wanted to apologise to her for giving her the wrong impression but she wasn't listening. Sam Smith was completely confused by this turn in events. He had expected a totally different outcome to the one he was facing now. When Renee indicated that she wanted him to take up her to her room, he made his apologies and promptly took her upstairs.

When they had reached her room and closed the door behind them, Renee immediately stopped crying. Sam shook his head thinking that he should've known better. He had been through this a hundred times. Renee told him of her intention to leave that night and if he wanted to come with her he'd better not put up any arguments.

Meanwhile, downstairs Joe just stood there shocked to the core. What on earth had just happened here? He was hoping beyond hope that Renee would be feeling better in the morning. He wanted to clear up any misunderstandings that they had between them.

* * *

"Then they just up and left without a word to anyone. In the middle of the night too," Hoss said shaking his head.

"Doesn't surprise me at all." Adam smiled. He had his back to Hoss and so Hoss couldn't see the pleased expression on his face. He had just returned from his fishing trip and his brother had wasted no time in telling him what had happened five days earlier.

"She was sure the most confusin' woman you've ever met. Likin' the place one minute and then outta here the next." Hoss paused for a moment, "Somehow you were right about her Adam. Say...how come you knew anyway? You never met the woman, so how could ya tell that..." Hoss stopped speaking suddenly as if the answer to question he was going to ask had already been answered.

Adam turned to Hoss and said solemnly, "Let's just say that I've met her type before and leave it at that."

Hoss nodded in agreement "You'll get no argument from big brother. But Joe...well that's whole different bucket of fish."

"Speaking of fish. Here take this." Adam handed Hoss a stack of fish. "Caught them this morning. Thought they might do for dinner tonight."

"Yes siree. They most surely will do. Best get them to Hop Sing." Hoss licked his lips at the thought of the things that Hop Sing could do with the fish. He had started to make his way inside when he abruptly turned around, "Hey Adam. I want to make sure. You only did what you had to do and nothin' else right?"

"Yes Hoss I did what I had to do and that was it." Adam replied. Hoss then seemed to be satisfied with the answer and continued to make his way inside.

Adam returned to unloading the pack horse. He was pleased that his plan had turned out so well. He still regretted the way he had gone about it but he had no other choice. Knowing exactly what Renee was like had greatly helped in the whole scheme of things. If it had been any other woman, then he would've been at his wits end. When he had first met Renee, during one of his undercover assignments for the Secret Service, he had found her totally enchanting even though he knew her true nature. It was a good thing that Joe would never find out the lengths to which he had gone to in order to break Renee's hold on him. Adam wondered how Joe was fairing now that Renee had departed from his life.

"Adam. Glad to see you're back. I think there are some things we need to talk over."

Adam turned to see Joe standing behind him. That was the second time Joe had come up on him without a sound. Either he was losing it or he had developed selective hearing where his family was concerned. "Joe. I don't think there's much more I can say on the subject. Hoss told me what happened. All I can say is that I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology Adam. But I still don't like the way you went about it. What gets me is that you knew what she was like all the time. You never meet her and yet you knew."

"What can I say, Joe. Call it sixth sense if you will. I just had a feeling that she wasn't the one for you." Adam waited for a few seconds before he continued, "So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm holding up just fine. I've been in far worst situations before and gotten through them, so I expect I'll get through this one. I'm luckier then most men, I guess. I've got my family to support me."

"Look Joe. I am truly sorry about the fight we had. You know how it is...when we believe in something so strongly no-one's ever going to change our minds about it. No hard feelings."

Joe laughed. "Yeah you're right Adam. I'm sorry too." He approached Adam and held out his hand. Adam took Joe's hand and shook it.

After standing there for a some time, Adam and Joe briefly nodded to each other. "I've got to take this stuff inside and see Pa." Adam took the bundle he had taken off the pack horse and carried it inside.

Joe watched his oldest brother walked inside. He thought back to the conversation that Adam had had with Hoss. Earlier, Joe had come up the side of the house he had heard Hoss giving Adam the details of what happened with Renee. He had thought about confronting Adam about Renee, but when he caught the end of Hoss' and Adam's conversation he had decided not too. It was obvious to Joe that Hoss and Adam had some sort of secret understanding between them but as to what it was he had no clue.

Going over what had happened over the last week or so, Joe knew that Adam had been out to make sure that the marriage between Renee and him never eventuate. Adam, he recalled, had stopped either Hoss, his father or himself taking up with the wrong woman on several occasions. One of the first times was when Hoss had fallen for Helen Layton. Adam had known of her true nature and had set about proving it to Hoss. Joe shook his head. Suddenly a light went on inside his head. Hang on a minute! He began to realise that the situation between Hoss and Helen Layton was no different to the situation that he had been in with Renee. It was also beginning to dawn on him that Adam must have known something about Renee. Remembering what Adam had said about meeting her type before was now made sense. Adam must have met Renee. That's why he had been so keen to avoid meeting her. How could of he had been so stupid as not to see that? Oh yeah, I know why I couldn't see that. He smiled sheepishly.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Whatever the reason was that had made Adam want to avoid meeting Renee must have been really important. He was practically certain that Hoss knew about it. Well, whatever it was that Adam was involved in, Joe knew that he would have to find out. He wasn't about to be left out of whatever his brothers were up to. He decided that he would have do his best to find out exactly what it was. With that, Joe firmly nodded and went inside to join his family.

**THE END**

**AUGUST 2003**

Revised April 2005


End file.
